Secrets
by GiLaw
Summary: Nova's fighting has been way too aggressive lately and Sparx begins to feel that she's hiding something. And when he finds out what it is, suddenly Nova's not seeming like the fearless warrior she claims to be. . .
1. Chapter 1

**Wazzup my favourite people? GiLaw's here and it's time for a new story!**

 **And yes as you've probably noticed, it's nice and quiet here . . .**

 _ **("I KILLED SOLOW!")**_

 **NConn: You did what?! :O**

 **Me: I was just kidding! She's in college . . . *sips RedBull***

 **NConn: Okay then O.O**

 **Speaking of lieing, I've got a fic for ya! And a theory!**

 **I'm pretty sure most of you have noticed this by now but I have a theory that Nova isn't the tough fearless warrior she makes herself out to be. She still has her feminine traits and she has her squeamish side and nasty past with Mandarin.**

 **This also explains why she breaks down so often in my fics. Yes, I'm a sucker for sweet Spova fluff but let me tell you if she DIDN'T have her feminine traits, squeamish side, etc, she would be a LOT tougher in my fics!**

 **And if you don't believe me, just check out my story on FictionPress- BlueDiamondJJ, you should know where I'm going here ;)**

 **NConn: You're acknoledging fellow authors now?**

 **Me: You're gonna shut up now?**

 **NConn: What does SoLow do when GiLaw goes on a sugar rush gone wrong?**

 **Me: She runs for her life**

 **NConn: D:**

 **ALRIGHT, LET'S DO THIS!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Hiding Something**

She thrust her fist again and destroyed another canon while dodging the crazy weapons that surrounded her. Behind her back, a mechanical saw seeked the opportunity to strike her while she was distracted. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted it and used her jetpack to shoot over it, allowing her to grab the arm that held it and rip it clean from the wall.

And that ended her training session.

Nova exhaled loudly and lowered herself to the ground to face her teammates watching her from behind the glass, staring at her with neutral if any facial expressions.

"Well?" she demanded.

For a moment, there was an awkward silence. The room was so quiet, you could hear a penny drop but the atmosphere was so tense, no one would have noticed it.

Nova glared at her male teammates, sweat trickling down her forehead. Why weren't they responding? She'd just escaped a serious training session unscathed for the third day in a row!

Actually it was more than that . . .

The yellow simian had been pushing herself a lot lately. Like a LOT a lot. To the point where it was starting to get a little scary. But there was no reason for her to do so- at least that's when the others presumed. There were still monsters attacking the city every now and again but it wasn't anything big.

Come to think of it, when there WERE monsters attacking the city, Nova seemed to be getting a little too aggressive with them. She had began beating them up to the point where you'd actually feel sorry for the monsters despite the amount of destruction they had caused. On a number of occasions, Antauri had to use his mind powers to put the bullying to a stop.

This aggression had been going on for almost two months now.

None of the males knew where this aggression was coming from.

But what they did know was that Nova was pushing herself way too hard.

All of them were concerned.

But none of them felt more concerned than Sparx who couldn't help feeling something was wrong with her. I mean, her aggression had come right out of nowhere and none of them had done anything to provoke her- at least he hoped not. There wasn't any reason for this.

But there had to be a reason behind her actions. That's what Antauri said.

And Antauri was always right, wasn't he?

The red simian pulled a face and glanced anxiously at the golden one who was almost growling. She seemed agitated as she waited for the others to respond.

"Nova," Antauri began finally. "We all know this and I think you know it too. We agree that your fighting has been much too violent lately."

As he said this, Sparx couldn't help notice her face shifting. The more Antauri spoke, the angrier her face became. If this has been training against the cold, she probably would have blown up the Robot by now.

Yet somehow she managed to control and hide her fury and swallow bravely. "Go on," she murmured bitterly.

"You must realize that as much as we are against wrongdoing in Shuggazoom, it is important to know that with strength comes boundaries," said Antauri.

"What's the deal? They ARE bad guys!"

"Well you HAVE been getting pretty nasty with them lately," said Chiro.

"Poor bad guys," Otto whimpered. Even though this was more to himself than the others, they all still stared at him as if to say 'What the blazes?'.

"So?" Nova demanded.

"Nova, we must protect the city, we all know that," Gibson explained, "but we have to lead by example while we do so. We cannot come across as savages just because we take dislike to villainery!"

"I'm not acting like a savage!"

"Can't you see for yourself that your temper seems to be getting the better of you?" Antauri asked calmly.

"Can't you see that I'm pushing myself?"

"Yes, we can see that," the silver simian replied. "But-"

"No! No buts!" Nova snapped, suddenly storming out of the training room. "I'm not stopping! If I do, you'll just tell me to try harder!"

Antauri straightened, getting a little stern now. "Nova!"

"The training's over! I'm leaving!" she shouted, not bothering to even glance at him as she stomped to her yellow tube. Antauri called her name but she ignored him and shot up.

The silver simian sighed, calming down before turning to face his teammates. "Give her the time she needs."

Sparx pulled a face and stepped up to him. "You know, you could've at least TRIED and given her SOME encouragement!"

"I understand," said Antauri. "But she must realize that she cannot go on fighting the way she is."

"Well haven't you thought that maybe she might be fighting like that for a reason?" Sparx asked.

"I have tried to acess her mind to find the problem," said Antauri. "But she will not let me. I know there is a reason behind her anger but I cannot acess to it."

Sparx exhaled loudly. "Right. I'm talking to her." Without giving any of the others the chance to respond, he turned off and rushed to his red tube and shot upstairs to the hallway with their bedrooms.

Her door was shut. Yet Sparx could hear some kind of scratching noise going on in there. Softer than scratching but still.

"Nova?"

As soon as he called her name, he heard a snapping noise.

Then frantic movement.

Concerned, he wasted no time in opening the door, only to find her lying on her bed. But she didn't look too relaxed. She looked pretty startled actually, her body shaking, her bright pink eyes watching his every move. It almost looked as if she were . . .

Sparx frowned. "Alright. What is it?"

"Huh?"

"What's under there?"

"Mind your own business!" she snapped a little too quickly.

Sparx stepped back, tacken aback by her harsh tone. "What is it?"

"Nothing," she muttered a little bitterly, shifting uncomfortably.

"Nova, I know you're hiding something! We all do!" Sparx exclaimed.

"You're just being paranoid!" she snapped, getting agitated. "Leave me alone, will ya?"

An idea came to Sparx's head.

"Antauri wants to see you anyway!"

Nova glared at him. "Well then why didn't he come up for me then, huh?" she demanded in an aggressive suspicious tone.

"Because he wanted us to meet in the command centre," Sparx lied. "Also, he felt that you wouldn't listen to him. He felt that I was the only one you'd respond to in some sort."

Nova frowned, growling a little. "Riiiiiight . . . Gimme a minute."

Sparx nodded. "Okay then . . ."

For a moment there was silence.

 _ **"ALONE PLEASE?!"**_

Sparx cringed. "Oh! Right!" he muttered quickly, stepping out. As soon as he did so, Nova stood up, ran over and slammed the door on him.

Great. Now he couldn't watch her. He could hear her though, moving around the room. There was lots of shuffling going on, a few silent moments. A few tearing sounds . . .

Next thing she opened the door and casually stepped out. She stood there for a moment and gave Sparx a death glare.

"Are you coming?"

"Yeah, one sec. I just need to, um . . . get something."

Nova lowered her eyebrows. "Okay then . . ."

With that, she headed off but Sparx couldn't help noticing how she was really taking her time getting away.

She knew he was onto her.

He had to wait a while until she was completely out of his sight.

There was no time to lose. If Nova caught him routing around in her room, there would be blood and murder.

Sparx went to open her bedroom door. It was locked. A little encouragement from his magnets quickly took care of that.

Now to discover that secret.

He rushed over to her bed but there was nothing there. She must have taken the time to hide whatever she was hiding. The question was _where_ was she hiding it? More importantly, w _hy_?

 _Under_ her bed?

Nope.

Under her couch?

Nothing.

Under the carpet?

How could you hide something under a carpet, that would be WAY too obvious!

Somewhere in relation to her training stuff?

No, it was all laying perfectly in place. Besides, how could you hide something in a dumbell or a punching bag?

Sparx whirled around, looking frantically for a hiding place. But it didn't look like there was anywhere to hide anything. He sighed loudly. She was good. Disappointed, he glanced down at one of her scattered soft toys and gave it a kick . . .

 _ **BANG!**_

"OW!" Sparx scrunched up his eyes and nearly doubled over in pain. Not even from whacking his toe, mostly from the shock of it. He'd never have expected that such a soft squishy looking thing would be so-

Hang on!

He picked up the toy. It felt hard. There seemed to be something inside it that shouldn't be there.

Bingo!

Sparx tore open the toy, noticing that as he did so, it sounded just like the tearing sound Nova had made in the room a few moments ago. Opening the toy, he spotted something inside it.

It was a notebook.

He pulled it out and glanced at it in confusion.

A notebook?

 _This_ was what Nova was hiding?

He just didn't get it.

All the anger and aggressive behavious was because of this?

There was no way that a simple notebook could be that personal unless . . .

Sparx gasped to himself as he finally realized:

This wasn't a notebook!

It was a diary!

 **AAAAAAAND I'm gonna leave it there! Gotta love the suspense!**

 **NConn: It's okay I guess :/**

 **Me: I'M BORED!**

 **NConn: Bored?**

 **Me: LONELINESS AND LACK OF REVIEWS MAKE MY SUGAR RUSH GO WRONG!**

 **NConn: You're . . . _lonely?_**

 **Me: I THINK I'M MISSING SOLOW! Okay, my sugar rush has DEFINITELY gone wrong now . . .**

 **Please Read and Review and check out my other stories and until next time- HEY! YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID! LACK OF REVIEWS MAKE MY SUGAR RUSH GO WRONG! EVEN WHEN IT'S ALREADY GONE WRONG!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wazzup guys? GiLaw here!**

 **Okay, I'm gonna scrap my usual intro dialogue to keep this story serious. Also, I'm pretty sure there are some readers wondering how I'm gonna write diary entries and stuff.**

 **You're gonna find out now.**

 **And if you don't get it, I'll be explaining it at the end ;)**

 **Now let's do this chappie!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The First Entries**

Sparx just stared at the journal- or diary that lay in his hands as his head began to fill with many different dilemmas.

His first intention was to put it back where he found it. Routing around in Nova's room would make her angry enough but if she caught him reading her diary- Sparx shuddered just thinking about it.

But this could be the explanation of so much anger, what was causing Nova to act so aggressive towards the villains, why she was pushing herself so hard. If he put it back then her violence could get worse. And he would be left with the frustration of wondering what was in there to begin with for the rest of his life.

Maybe he could show it to the others? No, she'd kill him for that. Besides, what if there was something really personal in there that she didn't want anyone to know about? Antauri might understand. He often understood everything. But then there was the risk of her catching him exposing her privacy as well.

Sparx shifted uncomfortably, not sure what to do. Read it, put it back, show the others? Well show the others, he could definitely leave out.

Now to read it or not . . . ?

What would she say?

She'd probably beat the scrap out of him for invading her privacy.

But he wasn't doing any of this to be nosey, he was just doing it to find out what was wrong with her.

'Well . . .' he thought to himself hesitantly. 'I suppose one entry wouldn't hurt.' Considering what he'd seen and heard earlier, he was guessing she'd just submitted an entry. Fingers trembling, stomach lurching, he mustered up the courage to get himself to open the notebook and flip to the latest entry . . .

 _Honestly, I'm thinking of quitting. I don't know what else to do. I'm working my tail off here, right to the point where I can barely write this. That's how sore I am! And I'm doing all of this to get some respect and how do the others respond? I get lectured. Yup. They finally notice I'm fighting a little harder than usual and THIS is how they "praise" me? But I don't get it. They're bad guys! They're trying to destroy us for crying out loud! What's a monkey supposed to do in a crisis like this? I've been putting up with this for over a year now! I've been ignored, ditched and even mocked by my own teammates! I know I have to protect the city and all but obviously the guys are doing a MUCH better job than me! They have their roles- Gibson's the smart one, Otto's the mechanic, Chiro's the leader, you get the drill. And I'm just here tagging along! I'm sick of it. I'm out! Sorry Hyper Force but I can't take it any more! You're better off without me!_

Sparx shook his head in shock, his heart pounding in his chest as he read the hateful words over and over again.

This was bad.

This was really really bad.

She was thinking of quitting?

He read it over again, each word more painful than the last. How she felt ignored, how she was pushing herself to the point it hurt, how she'd been putting up with all of this for over a year . . .

Wait a sec. Sparx froze.

 _ **This had been going on for over a year?!**_

You mean, throughout all these months of battles and crazy adventures and Nova had been feeling this the whole time?!

That did it.

Before Sparx could stop himself, he found himself flopping onto one of Nova's couches and flipping all the pages right down to the very first entry. He knew this was wrong but he just couldn't help himself. He was that worried!

His stomach was lurching again, churching to the point where he felt sick. But he swallowed bravely as he began to read Nova's very first diary entry . . .

 _Well this is my very first diary entry so I might as well say why I have a diary in the first place, mightn't I? I'm not gonna be doing the whole "Dear Diary" and "Lots of love from, Nova" and all that because that's just cheesy. And my bedroom's already babyish enough with the soft toys and tea party set and all that. If anyone were to walk into my room and roll their eyes, I wouldn't be surprised. I'm pretty sure the guys did when I brought in that stuff. Thank Shuggazoom for the punching bag and dumbells to make it look tougher. Yeah, now that Mandarin's gone, I think I'm gonna start doing this tough warrior persona. I've gotta show the guys that after being abused by our former leader, I can be tough. REALLY tough! Just as tough as them! Yeah, I can smash bad guys too! It's gonna be hard but I can handle it. For now, this diary and the soft toys are the closest I can get to being feminine. I wanna be myself and be feminine but I don't wanna come across as some damsel in distress. I have to stay strong. I'm a warrior now! I'm ready for it. Bring it on!_

'Okay,' Sparx thought to himself. 'That one wasn't so bad.' He read it over again, comparing the positive energy of that first entry to the frustration and dreariness of the last one.

What happened to her?

What did they do to cause her to feel the way she was feeling now?

Sparx took a deep breath. "This is a really bad idea," he muttered to himself as he turned the page to the next entry.

 **And there you go! Yes, he's reading it!**

 **And no, he's not being a pervert, as so many of you readers out there claim he is! He's just worried about Nova- awwww! XD**

 **Now to explain how I'm gonna write this!**

 **I'm gonna do one chapter per season which means four more chapters are coming up. Also, I won't be writing entries on ALL the episodes. Just the ones where I feel Nova would feel annoyed, left out, etc (Season of the Skull, I am looking at you *death glare*)**

 **One last thing to note is that in this fic, I'm writing it where Fire/Object of Hate and Soul of Evil NEVER HAPPENED! Which means Skeleton King was never resurrected, there was never a war and Nova never confessed her feelings for Sparx . . . *wink wink***

 **Hope that makes sense!**

 **See ya! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

 **Glad you like the story so far!**

 **And yeah, if you can get some more people to read this fic, that would be great! :D**

 **Now let's continue this! Remember, these are based on Season 1 episodes I feel need to be addressed or mentioned in some way in terms of Nova's thoughts. Not all the episodes. Hope you like it!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **A Shaky Start**

Why was he reading this again?

Oh yeah.

To find out what was causing her aggressive behaviour.

But what if she walked in on him and caught him . . .?

'Oh for crying out loud!' Sparx thought to himself in frustration. 'You're trying to help her, not setting out to expose her personal thoughts! You're just wasting time here! The quicker we read this, the quicker we finish it, find out what's wrong with Nova and hopefully NOT get busted by her!'

Even with these motivational thoughts, his hands were still shaking, so bad he could barely read the words. But he took a deep breath and began to read anyway:

 _So yeah, this whole "tough tomboy warrior" thing hasn't gone off to the best of starts. I mean I knew it would be shaky and all but it still kinda annoys me. I think it started when we had to clean the Robot. Chiro and Sparx decided that they were gonna take this simple chore to the extremes and jump off the Robot, clean it with water blasters while we held onto ropes attatched to their ankles. Chiro got distracted by this girl in the distance and shot through his ropes and I kinda jumped into saving him without really thinking. I guess I just wanted to show off a bit. Heck, I even pulled my giant fists out! It kinda turned into Chiro getting saved by me getting saved by Gibson getting saved by Antauri. So we're all hanging onto each other, I'm hanging onto Chiro's rope and you know how I said I got so excited, I pulled my fists out? Well turns out that wasn't necessary at all cause my fist was so big, the rope slipped through! He was alright and all but I should've been more careful there!_

 _O_ _h and if you think THAT was a slip up, just wait till you hear what I did later. That girl Chiro saw turned up again and next thing, they start dating. And apparently this date was so special, he had to go mitch all his training and stuff. So the guys were discussing what could be up with him because at the time we didn't know what was going on. I decided that if I'm gonna get some notice as part of the team, I might as well say something. And WHAT do I say? "He probably just has something important to do." WHAT THE BLAZES, BRAIN?! I **KNOW** that there's nothing more important than the team! How could I say that?! UGH, I could just smack myself right now thinking about it! "Something important to do?!" Why, Nova?! No wonder I can't get some love around here! I swear, if I hadn't been saved by the alarm, they probably would have kicked me out on the spot. Okay, I REALLY need to start upping my game here! I thought I was gonna try hard before but now I feel I REALLY need to start pushing! Sure the first day's always the hardest and as Antauri says, I can consider these slip ups a lesson for the future but wow; I will NOT get those LOOKS the guys gave me out of my head when I said that!_

'Okay,' Sparx thought to himself, taking a few deep breaths. 'We're getting somewhere here. We just gotta find out WHERE she starts overdoing it, why she's overdoing it and then we can do something about it. Okay, this mightn't be so bad. It's probably gonna be in the next few entries and then we're good. C'mom, let's do it . . .'

 _Week Two of Tough Warrior Monkey Girl and I've messed up again. So today we found out that Shuggazoom City is actually supported by these pillars underneath us . . . underwater. Huh. I always thought the city floated by itself. Anyway, these giant teeth thingies started eating away the pillars which was causing the city to sink. I saw the opportunity to show the guys that I could by real tough and tear it apart and what happens? I get lectured by Antauri. Well it wasn't really a lecture but it was still his way of saying "tone it down." Oh yeah! Because I'm not allowed to fight properly, is that it? Because I'm a girl! Yeah, even Antauri thinks I shouldn't be allowed to be strong because I'm a girl! I even put on this stupid sweetie girly smile and that actually satisfied him! See what I mean? I'm just some stupid female on the team! Thanks a lot, teammates, that's real nice!_

Sparx shook his head in disbelief, turning the page. That entry was just like the last one, frustrated and feeling excluded. If the next few entries were like these ones then that would be all he needed to know. He'd close the diary, put it back where he found it, join the others and-

Hold on.

These entries looked more positive!

He sat up in the couch and glanced at the pages before him. Yeah, there were definitely more positive words in these two entries!

 _Today we had to deal with this giant planetoid thingy on a crash course towards Shuggazoom and I finally did something right. It wasn't anything big but I'm still happy. So we came face to face with the planetoid and tried to communicate but that didn't work. I got the feeling that we let it eat us and deal with it there and the guys actually went along with it! Well Chiro was a little uneasy but I told him to listen to his feelings which seemed to do the trick. Sparx was also pretty grossed out so I just made a joke about it. The rest of the day was pretty much the usual but it felt so_ _good to have one of my ideas go to plan and help save the day! Maybe being this tough warrior isn't so bad!_

 _X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

 _Today Sparx got captured by this Scrapperton guy and we had to go rescue him. And Antauri actually asked ME to break down the door that was separating us! I was really surprised! He could've asked Gibson to drill it down or Otto to saw it down but he actually asked me to break it down! Gosh, I got pumped up by it! Now we're talking! Monkey Doodle, yeah I can break anything! Okay, I'm getting a little excited here! But I feel that good! I finally feel like I'm getting involved! I will say Sparx kinda ticked me off by bragging about saving us but I knocked down the door that was keeping him in so take that, Sparky! Yeah! I am really liking this tough warrior persona!_

Sparx lowered his eyebrows, now sure how to feel about this one. One moment she was feeling enthusiastic and full of energy and yet one simple comment or glance from the others could crash that excitement. This was kinda beginning to make sense . . . he thought.

He turned to the next page. Double Monkey Doodle, he was really getting into this! What was going on with him? This was a BAD thing to do!

"Okay, snap outta it," he muttered to himself. "We just gotta find out where she starts getting really nasty and- huh?" What was this? Stuff about him? What did he do? He had to find out. NOW!

 _Okay, this might sound a little bit crazy but I think I like Sparx! I don't know why but I just got this weird feeling about it. Skeleton King decided to send Chiro's favourite TV characters out to destroy us. And they did pretty well in trying to do so considering that we thought they were good. But the girl of the team was really attractive and Sparx liked her and I couldn't help but feel really jealous inside. I managed to hide it well and act like I don't care but for some reason I just felt so MAD! Why? It was nothing really. I'm sure Aurora Six has- or had a lot of fanboys out there. So why did I get so irritable when she started hitting on Sparx? And even with all the anger, I somehow forgived him! During the last battle on the Robot! I was defending myself against Aurora Six when Sparx pulled away her Sun Gun. And when she tried to hit on him, he actually rejected her so I could knock her over. Next thing I know, Super Quasar blew us off the robot and I kinda freaked out a bit, just grabbed the Robot then grabbed Sparx without really thinking of our jetpacks. I knew he could've saved himself easily but I don't know, I just . . . panicked. And that smile he gave me when I grabbed him. I don't think I've ever recieved such a loving smile from anyone. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. But I can't stop for love. I'm a warrior now. Warriors don't do love, do they? I don't know . . . Like I said I wanna be feminine but . . . It's frustrating me. I don't wanna rush anything. What if he doesn't like me anyway? I gotta focus on my warrior image and stand up for myself. For now anyway. I hope._

His face melted. So she did like him. Like the description in the diary, he was now feeling warm and fuzzy inside himself. To read that stuff about him . . . Sparx couldn't help but smile as he turned the page.

Wait, another extract caught his attention. It seemed to be about that time they had to deal with that Elevator Monster. Oh yeah, at one point, they had to play a married couple. Let's see what she had to say about that . . .

 _So we had to disguise ourselves as citizens to get into the elevator because the guy running it knew we were onto him. The catch- Sparx and I had to pretend we were married with a kid. That was awkward. We even had to hold hands and all. I felt pretty embarrassed. Could've been worse though. I could've had to play the baby of the trio like Gibson did. Thank Shuggazoom the guys don't look down on me enough to make me play a part like THAT!_

'Yeah, that was awkward alright,' Sparx thought to himself. He suddenly shook his head frantically. 'Okay, I really need to start looking for where Nova starts getting real nasty! I'm just wasting time reading every single event from Day 1!' He started flipping through a few pages. 'Okay, something like toughen up, fight harder, disrespect . . . anything that can relate to that . . . Wait, there's more stuff about me here!'

It was from that day they decided to visit the circus! The Snake Lady! Of course! Sparx pulled a face, getting uncomfortable.

'I shouldn't be lollygagging with this. I shouldn't even be reading this! I don't know how much time I've wasted fantisizing about her feelings about me. But . . .' He scrunched up his eyes. He cared for her so much. And if there was one thing he wanted more than anything else in the world, it was for her to love him too. He didn't want to force it out of her but he still wanted her to love him. And this diary was just the perfect chance to see if she did.

 _ **'Sparx, you're reading this to find out what's wrong with her, nothing else!'**_

But he just wanted to see for himself so bad if she loved him . . .

 _Today we decided to take some time off and visit the circus. And I'm getting these weird feelings about Sparx again! It actually feels like a replay of the Aurora Six incident. With a snake! That managed to kidnap us this time because Sparx was so busy drooling over her! And just like last time, I couldn't help but feel really irritated at him! I mean he even wanted to play the flute and seemed pretty bummed out when he found out she was a real snake. I had to go and take care of her myself because he's tooooo charming to hit a girl. He actually waited until she had me in her coils and started suffocating me! At least I think she was suffocating me. Whatever she did, it made me feel all woozy. Come to think of it, he didn't even aim towards the Snake Lady who was THE ONE WHO WAS TRAPPING ME! He struck the flute player instead. Like I said, he's such a sweetheart he won't hit a girl even when she's attacking his own teammate. Anyway that somehow caused the Snake Lady to turn back to normal and I ended up falling because of my position and I couldn't get myself upright to activate my jetpack. So I'm falling, I'm freaking out then next thing I know, I'm in Sparx's arms. He saved my life? One moment he flirts with all the ladies he can find but . . . he'll ditch them to save me? I'm a little confused. Does he like me or not? Not that I'm interested! He might have saved me but I'm still a warrior! I can protect myself! That was just a little coincidence! Oh blazes, I think I'm letting my guard down for him. I don't know what I should do. I still have to show I can be independent! Should I calm down for him? I don't know, it's a bit much at the moment. I'm just going have to wait and see._

Sparx shook his head. He'd often wondered if Nova had liked him and now he knew. His face softened more as reread her dilemma about whether he liked her or not. He just wanted to shut the notebook right now, head up to her and tell her that yes, he did love her, so much.

No. He couldn't. He had a job to do. A secret mission. Besides, if he just came up to her and confess his feelings out of nowhere, she'd get suspicious.

He sighed and traced the words with his fingertips, whispering to the book as if it was Nova herself.

"You don't have to let your guard down for me. You don't even have to have this big guard up. I already loved you before you started writing this . . ."

He sighed with pity as he turned the page. He was going to accomplish this secret mission no matter what.

Nova's well being depended on it . . .

 **Wow . . .**

 **I am REALLY getting into these diary entries! X'D**

 **I will say that I DO have mixed feelings about how I'm separating Nova's diary entries and Sparx's reaction to them so feedback and reviews would be great! If any of you know any Beta Readers who'd read this and help me, that would be even better!**

 **And like I said, I'm not doing all the episodes, just those I feel that need to be addressed.**

 **BTW, for those of you who are wondering why Hidden Fortress isn't here (it's gonna be in the next chap), it's because that episode continues onto Skeleton King which is a Season 2 episode.**

 **Hope you liked the update!**

 **See ya! ;D**


End file.
